You Shook Me Baby
by SSA Lennox
Summary: Emily has a broken clavicle, broken ribs and her memories are all screwed up. She knows something was going on between her and JJ, because there's no way they are just friends with all that chemistry and sexual tension going on.
1. I Can't Quit You Baby

"Hotch! I found her! Send the paramedics! Now!" JJ yelled. "Don't worry Em, you're going to be ok! Help is coming." The blonde agent whispered to the unconscious brunette agent.

"JJ! They are here, Morgan shot the unsub while he was trying to escape." Agent Hotchnner said while the EMTs were helping Emily. JJ was with them every step of the way, if they moved she moved.

"She was shot on the left shoulder, her blood type is A positive." JJ informed the EMTs while getting in the ambulance with them. Hotch chose not to say a word already knowing that nothing would stop her from going with Emily.

When they arrived at the hospital the doctors informed agent Jareau that she had to wait while Prentiss went through a surgical procedure due to the GSW on her shoulder. A few hours later JJ was still waiting on the hallway with the rest of the team, her worries were clouding her thoughts, her mind wouldn't stop making her crazy, wondering about Emily, 'What if she's gone? Oh God she can't be gone! I know how much blood she lost, just look at my clothes.' She kept pacing around the hallway. 'I can't lose Emily, not now!' Those thoughts were interrupted.

"Excuse me, I'm doctor Kepner, are you here for Agent Prentiss?" A small redhead doctor asked.

"Yeah yeah, how's she?" Agent Morgan jumped out of his chair asking questions and JJ rushed to his side.

"As you know, Ms Prentiss arrived here with a gunshot wound on her left shoulder, we surgically removed the projectile, and there was no damage to the arteries, although she has a broken clavicle so she won't be able to be on the field any time soon, I can't tell how long before she wakes up. She also has two broken ribs and a concussion. She's out of the woods, so no need to worry. She's currently sleeping, so your team is not allowed in there right now but as soon as she wakes up I'll send a nurse to guide you to Agent Prentiss's room."

After the doctor finished they all let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding in. JJ walked away from the group of profilers, her legs were shaking, tears were rushing down her face but she wasn't making any noise. She knew her head was a mess at the moment and decided that maybe it would be nice to go outside for some fresh air.

JJ, Em and Garcia had become friends over the past few months since Prentiss joined the Bureau. Even though the three of them were close, JJ knew she had a special connection with Emily but she couldn't point a finger at what was different than her relation with Garcia. Well, she couldn't, but Garcia knew for sure what was going on between her best friends. The way they exchanged glances, looked at one another when one of them wasn't paying attention, the way they were always touching each other... Those were only the most obvious signs that her friends were in love.

JJ picked up her phone and called Garcia.

"Oh JJ, let it all out."

"I found her Pen! I was the one who found her, sh…she was bleeding so much, and she wasn't awake, I thought I'd lost her." The blonde agent told her best friend between sobs.

"Sweetie, Derek told me she's going to be ok, you don't have to worry about losing her, and you basically saved Em's life." Garcia kindly said. "And you know better than I do that if Emily wasn't asleep she would be more worried about you crying than worried about all of her broken bones." After she said that, Garcia heard JJ giggle softly and smiled.

"Thank you Pen, you always know what to say. I need to go back inside and see if she's awake."

"Ok honey, keep me posted, love you."

"Love you too." With that JJ hung up and went inside to meet the other members of the team.

Reid was asleep with his head on Morgan's shoulder, while Morgan himself was also sleeping, Rossi and Hotch were having a conversation about The Rat Pack. JJ told Hotch that they should go back to the hotel since the boys were tired, and that she would stay there and call them as soon as Emily was up. The guys said their goodbyes to the blonde agent and she found her way to the cafeteria. After drinking almost five cups of coffee she went back to the waiting room.

Time didn't seem to pass for JJ, but the sun was already rising and Emily wasn't awake yet. When she started falling asleep…

"Excuse me Agent …?" Dr. Kepner spoke and JJ jumped out of her seat.

"Jareau. How's Emily? Is she awake? Can I see her?"

"She's fine, awake, and yes you can see her, but there's something else. I informed you earlier that she had a concussion, since agent Prentiss was unconscious we couldn't know for sure how bad it was, apparently she lost her memory but our neurologists already analyzed the case and they are certain that her memory will be back soon, she just needs to be in a stress free environment." The redhead woman said.

"Wait… She lost her memory? How?" JJ questioned befuddled.

"Patients who suffered from a big head trauma tend present amnesia, Emily had trouble remembering even her name but we explained the situation, and she understood quite well."

"So she won't remember me?" the blonde agent asked with a heartbreaking face and ready to cry.

"No, she doesn't remember anything. I know this is a lot to take in, but you need to be there for her, can you imagine how hard it must be, to wake up and not even know who you are?"

"You're right doc… I just need to give my team a call to inform them that Em…"

"You don't have to call them, just go see agent Prentiss, I'll call agent Hotchnner and explain the situation once they get here." The doctor said with a small smile.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you." JJ thanked.

"No problem. Room 137. She's expecting you." With that, agent Jareau slowly walked to room 137 and stopped by the door.

After five minutes standing in front of it she decided to knock on the door. Once she did so, a quiet voice said:

"Come in." Feeling now brave after hearing the sound of Emily's voice she walked through the door, her eyes immediately met the brunette's and within two seconds she was already by the bed hugging Emily and feeling quite disappointed when realized that the brunette wasn't returning the hug like she expected. Noticing that the hug turned out to be awkward she let go.

"Hi, I'm sorry, it's just that… It's so good to see you alive, I was so worried about you Em." JJ stammered. "And I'm sorry again, because I just realized that you don't remember me, is that correct?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm trying really hard to remember things, but it's just not happening…" Emily mumbled while lying in the hospital bed with a bandage on her head to the woman who just hugged her and was now sitting on a chair by her bed.

"That ok honey, don't try too hard. Maybe it would be the best if I introduced myself to you right?" Jennifer said and the brunette nodded. "Ok, I'm Jennifer Jareau, but everybody calls me JJ, we are best friends and we also work together." The blonde agent finished with a smile to which Emily returned.

"So if you are my best friend that means you know a lot about me, am I correct?" Prentiss asked with hope in her eyes and sighed relieved when JJ nodded smiling. "Would it be ok if I asked you some questions about me? Since you know… my memory is screwed up…"

"Sure… what do you wanna know?" JJ was actually curious, she knew Emily like the back of her hand, her favorite meals, favorite movies, favorite bands, favorite TV shows. She even knew things that she would never admit if anyone asked. Like Emily had one type of smile that only showed up when they were alone. Emily's smile was her best feature according to JJ, because she would feel that warm and tingling feeling inside when she saw it. Jennifer only realized she was lost in her thoughts when she saw Emily waving her hand in front of the blonde's eyes. "Sorry, I spaced out."

"I was just asking what we do for living since you know… We work together and stuff" the brunette shyly said while using her left hand to put a strand of hair that was bothering her behind her ear.

"We work for the F.B.I."

"You're shitting me right?" Emily asked to the agent sitting by her bed.

"No" JJ stated with a chuckle. "I wish, that's how you got yourself here actually. You are a profiler for the Behavior Analysis Unit."

"Wow! I'm badass!" Prentiss said and JJ laughed.

"Yes Em, you are pretty badass."

"So, are you a profiler too?"

"No, I work as a communications liaison." JJ told the older agent.

"What else can you tell about me? I'm not sure about what to ask…" Emily said feeling a little awkward.

"Well, you love coffee, and I don't mean that you just like coffee, I mean that you could kill someone over a cup of coffee. You are such a nerd, you love comic books and dork TV shows like Doctor Who, when you start talking about it you can't seem to shut up, especially if you are talking to Reid or Garcia. Oh they are other friends from work. Your favorite band is Led Zeppelin, your favorite song is You shook me. You would never admit out loud but you love romantic comedies, you love to cuddle while watching tv, and you have this crazy, yet adorable things like, only eat chicken nuggets in even numbers, brush your teeth twice, scratch your hands when you're nervous…" JJ didn't realize the smile on Emily's lips while she was telling everything she knew about her friend. "Your favorite scar is the one you have on your knee because Garcia thought it would be nice for us to go roller skating , and you were too proud to tell us that you had never tried before, so we were holding hands and you fell, and I fell on top of you, Garcia was right behind us and didn't have time to stop her roller skate hit your knee and she fell on me." JJ told the story and lifted her sleeves to her elbow to show Emily her own scars.

"That sounds awfully painful Jennifer." The brunette said and JJ smiled. "What? Why you smiling?"

"It's just that I hate when people call me Jennifer bu"

"I'm so sorry" Emily quickly apologized.

"As I was saying before, I hate when people call me Jennifer but I like when you do it." JJ stated with a smile and put her hand on top of the brunette's that was resting on the bed. Emily responded by taking JJ's hand.

She didn't know why but she was being drawn to the blonde agent and somehow there was no way to stop that. Maybe there was something more between them, obviously someone who was just a friend couldn't possibly know all of those details, it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey Em, I think I'm gonna go get some coffee"

"OK, you want me to go with you." Emily said smiling and JJ rolled her eyes knowing she was trying to make a joke.

"Yeap, not even a concussion can fix it. You're still not funny." JJ said while leaving the room making Emily laugh.

Emily couldn't get some questions out of her mind. What if her memory was never back, what would she do, how is she supposed to work if she can't even remember what's her middle name. Somewhere on that line of thought Jennifer crossed her mind, and suddenly she was ok.


	2. Friends

**Hey, I hope everybody is enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm kind of nervous, the reviews made me smile, so thank you for that. I'm going to try update a new chapter every week. I'm writing chapters with more than 1000 words because when I'm the one reading I hate small chapters. So yeah… Anyone noticed the Grey's Anatomy reference? **

**Enjoy this chapter.**

"_Hey Em, I think I'm gonna go get some coffee" _

"_OK, you want me to go with you." Emily said smiling and JJ rolled her eyes knowing she was trying to make a joke. _

"_Yeap, not even a concussion can fix it. You're still not funny." JJ said while leaving the room making Emily laugh. _

_Emily couldn't get some questions out of her mind. What if her memory was never back, what would she do, how is she supposed to work if she can't even remember what's her middle name. Somewhere on that line of thought Jennifer crossed her mind, and suddenly she was ok._

Jennifer grabbed her coffee and on her way back to Emily's room, JJ, distracted by her phone, ended up bumping on a small redhead woman.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Kepner, I was going to call my boss to tell him to come to the hospital since Emily is awake." JJ explained.

"No problem agent Jareau, I was actually coming to meet you." The doctor replied. "I called agent Hotchnner to inform him about agent Prentiss situation and he informed me that he's on his way to the hospital with the rest of the team. What I needed to discuss with you is agent Prentiss situation. Our biggest worry is the amnesia. Her clavicle is under control as long as she keeps using her splint and the same goes to her ribs. We will keep her here overnight and she can be discharged in the morning as long as she has company 24/7 especially due her concussion." Dr. Kepner informed JJ.

"So we can go home tomorrow?" JJ asked to be sure.

"As long as she has company every hour of the day, I don't see any objection." The doctor said.

"That's amazing! I'll keep her company, I promise." The blonde agent said smiling.

"Ok then, I have to visit a patient right now but I'll be back in half hour to talk to agent Hotchnner about some paperwork." The small redhead said with a smile and left JJ alone in the hallway.

JJ picked up her phone and called Garcia to inform her about everything.

"Hello sunshine, are you feeling better?" Garcia asked.

"Hey Pen, yes, I have great news, Emily can go home tomorrow, doctor said we can leave Seattle. But there's one more thing…" JJ replied sounding a sad.

"Ok… What is it?" The tech analyst wondered if JJ had finally told Emily about her 'secret feelings' for the brunette and maybe the brunette rejected her, because Garcia knew Prentiss had serious commitment issues, she just never thought they would apply to Jennifer.

"When Emily woke up, she couldn't remember anything. She has amnesia from the concussion." JJ explained.

"When you say anything you mean"

"I mean she didn't even know her name, so when I walked in her room I had to introduce myself, and that hurt Pen. The most important person in my life didn't remember me. How am I supposed to feel ?" JJ asked with teary eyes and Garcia noticed in her friend's choice of words an opportunity to make her state that she indeed had feelings for Emily.

"Most important person in your life huh?" Penelope inquired through the phone and JJ felt her cheeks turn red, and even though Pen couldn't see her, she knew that Garcia was well aware of the effect of her words.

"Yes, I mean, she's my best frie" JJ tried to explain but was cut in the middle of her sentence.

"I thought I was your best friend."

"Well you are, but it's different." JJ responded putting her hand on her forehead.

"Enlighten me then, different how?"

"It's just… I mean, obviously…" JJ was desperate to find a way out of this conversation. " You are my best friend but I don't see you the same way as I see Emily."

"You mean you see her as more than friends." Garcia said quickly and in the same speed JJ answered.

"Exactly! Wait, that not what I meant." The blond added trying to explain herself. "It's just that you have completely different personalities and I love you both. I mean I love you both in a completely non romantic way. "

"JJ… Sweetie… I know how you feel about Emily. How you REALLY feel about her. You don't need to hide that from me… I'm not judging you. I love you no matter what." The tech analyst said and there was silence on the other line. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah… Why do you think what I feel for Emily it's not just friendship?" JJ questioned her friend.

"It's just the way you act around her, it's completely different than the way you act around me, or Reid. For example, every time she walks in you smile, it' inevitable. Or when you order for her when we go out for coffee. Or maybe the fact that you guys are always touching each other… Maybe those things gave it away…" Garcia answered with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Ok, maybe you are right and I have feelings for her, but it's not like I can act on my feelings, especially now that her memory is screwed up." JJ pointed out.

"So what's your plan?"

"My plan is to take care of Emily, I told the doc I would stay with her until she's ok… That's all I can do for now…" JJ quietly said while leaned on the wall in front of Emily's room.

"You are right honey… Just live the moment. I have to go, I promised Hotch I would help with some paper work while you guys not here yet. So talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too Pen." Jennifer was putting her phone back on her pocket and walking into Prentiss's room when she looked to her left and saw the team coming her way.

JJ said her hellos and talked to them for a bit, explaining the situation and telling that Emily would be discharged the next day.

"I believe I have to meet Dr. Kepner to discuss Emily's discharge, sign the paper work." Aaron said to the team.

"Yeah, she said she had a patient but she would be back in a bit." JJ told her boss.

"I'm going to ask the nurse if she saw her, and grab some coffee." Agent Hotchnner stated leaving the rest of the team there with JJ.

"So… JJ you talked to her… She really doesn't remember anything?" Morgan asked.

"No, we talked for a while and she asked questions and looked very lost." JJ answered.

"Man, this is crazy, I can't even tell how I would feel if I was the one with my memories messed up." He said while Rossi and Reid agreed nodding their heads. "Will she remember us after today, or she just can't remember stuff that happened before?" The agent formulated, and before JJ could answer Reid jumped in.

"From what I understood Emily is suffering from retrograde amnesia, which means she just can't remember memories before the incident with the unsub. There are some aspects essential to the patient that remains unaffected. In many patients, their personality remains the same. Also, semantic memory, that is general knowledge about the world, is usually unaffected. However, episodic memory, which refers to one's life experiences, is impaired. When someone is suffering from RA, retrograde amnesia, their memory cannot be recovered from simply being told personal experiences and their identity. This is called reminder effect or reminder treatment. The reminder effect consists of re-exposing the patient to past personal information, which cannot reverse RA. Thus, reminding the patient details of their life has no scientific bearings on recovering memory. Fortunately, memory can be and usually is recovered due to spontaneous recovery." Reid finished with a smile.

"I thought he was never going to shut up." Rossi said, and Spencer looked hurt.

"Don't worry Spence, I was paying attention to you." JJ said putting her hand on the young man's shoulder. "Maybe you guys could come inside with me, and talk to her for a bit." The blonde agent suggested and the group agreed. JJ knocked on the door and heard Emily telling her to come in.

"Hey Em." JJ said and walked to the right side of the brunette's bed. "So our friends stopped by to check on you." The blonde told her motioning her hands to the three guys who were smiling standing by the door.

"Hey guys" Emily said waving to them. "I don't mean to be rude or anything but I can't remember your names."

"My suggestion is that you could talk to us, individually for about five minutes, if you're not uncomfortable of course." Rossi suggested with a warm smile to which Emily replied.

"Yeah that sounds like fun. So who wants to start?" Prentiss said and Reid put his hands in the air.

"Alright pretty boy, you go first while we go grab some coffee and wait outside, we'll knock on the door when your time is up." Morgan said patting on the young man's back and walking out with JJ and David. JJ looked at Emily to check if she was actually ok with the arrangement and the brunette winked and smiled for her, and the actions made the blonde's stomach flutter while she smiled back and walked out of the room, leaving her best friend alone with Spencer.

Reid was standing in the middle of the room feeling a bit awkward, Emily noticed and decided that maybe it would be for the best if she started the conversation.

"I'm Emily, but you already know that." She said with a small chuckle, and the young agent smiled to the joke.

"I'm Spencer, but you call me Reid because it's my last name." The boy stated making the woman smile.

"So… Reid… What can you tell me about yourself?"

"I have PhD in mathematics, chemistry and engineering and BAS in psychology and sociology." Spencer told his friend while looking at his hands.

"Wow… You are a genius… But I was asking to know more about like, what kind of stuff you like to do, and what do we do together, because according to Jennifer I can't seem to shut up when I'm talking to you or someone named Garcia." Emily explained.

"Oh, I see. Yeah we are friends. Garcia is our tech analyst, you guys are always together, especially with JJ. But the three of us have special night once a month to watch Dr. Who and play video games. It is amazing. We also play chess on our plane rides on our way to the cases. And sometimes we get together to play music, because I play the piano and you play guitar." The boy was so excited.

"I play guitar?"

"You do, you like to play classic rock, but when we play together we play everything." Reid stated.

"Well… I'm a box of surprises I guess." Emily said chuckling and making the guy chuckle as well. She wanted to know more personal things about herself, but after a while with Spencer she knew that the kind of information she wanted he couldn't give it to her. Deciding to wait, when she opened her mouth to speak there was a knock on the door.

"Reid time's up!" Morgan said through the door. Reid said goodbye to Emily, and she told him that they could still have their monthly Dr. Who session this month when she got back home. After Reid left Morgan walked into the room.

"Hey Princess, how you feeling?" Derek asked with a cup of coffee in his hands and the brunette arched an eyebrow to him.

"Princess?" Emily said.

"Oh right sorry, I forgot you don't remember that. I'm Derek Morgan by the way. It's just that I call you princess and I call Garcia baby girl. But I can totally stop that if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"No it's fine."

"How you doing?" The guy asked her while sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"Life couldn't get any better." The brunette said with a smile and Morgan laughed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but go on." The agent answered and took a sip of his hot beverage.

"Am I with JJ or something?" She bluntly asked making Derek spit his coffee. "Dude, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He said while cleaning his shirt. "Sorry, you just took me by surprise."

"No problem, but am I?" She insisted.

"Ha. Well you are not. And you never even said you liked her, Garcia and I insisted but you were always like 'no Jennifer is just a friend' 'I don't see Jennifer like that'" He said on his perfect impersonation of Emily and that made her laugh. "But how do you even know you liked/like her?"

"I don't know, it's just, she has this influence in me, like, she told me a lot of things about me, and when I think about her I get this warm fuzzy feeling inside… That's good right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah Princess, that's good, not just good, that's amazing, in fact I just won 20 bucks." He said with a smirk while picking his phone from his pocket and sending a text. "I made a bet with Garcia that you would tell me that you have a crush on JJ before you tell her." The guy said and Emily smiled while rolling her eyes.

**Thank you for reading if you made it through the end. **

**Reviews make me smile.**


	3. Since I've Been Loving You

Hey guys, I'm trying my best to write everyday but I've been exhausted. Anyway…

JJ's thoughts

Emily's thoughts

Hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

"Am I with JJ or something?" She bluntly asked making Derek spit his coffee. "Dude, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He said while cleaning his shirt. "Sorry, you just took me by surprise."

"No problem, but am I?" She insisted.

"Ha. Well you are not. And you never even said you liked her, Garcia and I insisted but you were always like 'no Jennifer is just a friend' 'I don't see Jennifer like that'" He said on his perfect impersonation of Emily and that made her laugh. "But how do you even know you liked/like her?"

"I don't know, it's just, she has this influence in me, like, she told me a lot of things about me, and when I think about her I get this warm fuzzy feeling inside… That's good right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah Princess, that's good, not just good, that's amazing, in fact I just won 20 bucks." He said with a smirk while picking his phone from his pocket and sending a text. "I made a bet with Garcia that you would tell me that you have a crush on JJ before you tell her." The guy said and Emily smiled while rolling her eyes.

After Morgan left Emily had her alone time with Rossi, and found out that they were great friends, the man had even taught her his secret lasagna recipe, and told her that he would be happy to show her his technique again if she wanted. Later, Hotch had his alone time with Emily and told her what he knew about her, and that she should not worry about her position at the BAU. Once they finished their conversation, Agent Hotchnner informed his team that the guys would be leaving that same day but JJ was going to stay with Emily even though Derek and Spencer volunteered to do the same but backed out when JJ glared at them. Following their goodbyes both women were alone with each other again. The blonde agent sat beside's Prentiss's bed.

"You excited to go home tomorrow?" Jennifer asked nervously.

"Yeah… I'm just kind of worried." Emily responded, quietly adding. "Like… I don't even remember my own home. Hell, I don't remember my mother."

"I feel like crap when I can't remember my dreams, I can only imagine how you must be feeling…" stated making the other agent smile. "You know I'm going to stay with you until you get your memory back right? Medical orders."

"You don't have to, I don't need a babysitter, no offense…"

"None taken, ok sure… So I can go back home tomorrow and you're gonna have to stay here until your memory's back." JJ said trying to hide her smirk. "I'm sure that's okay right Emily? I mean… you always loved hospitals."

"Wait, what? I can't go home unless someone watches me?" She asked and JJ nodded. "Ok… You can babysit me… And for the record, I hate hospital's vibes, it gives me the creeps…" She added but noticed the blonde's smirk "but you already knew that."

"I did indeed… My suggestion, Agent Prentiss, is that you sleep and I'll wake you up around six a.m. so you can start getting ready while I go sign your discharge's papers, Hotch said he got almost everything done, but that I still needed to sign some things when we leave. We should be ready to go around seven, half hour to get to the jet, then about four and half hours till we get to D.C." Jennifer told Emily her suggestion but the brunette seemed to be so deep in her own thoughts that she wasn't even paying attention. "Em?" Nothing, she wasn't even blinking but the habit of biting her nails was still there. "Emily." JJ called again and her friend looked at her.

"Yeah? Sorry … What were you saying?"

"I was telling you to sleep honey… Big day tomorrow." JJ said putting her hand on top of Emily's. **Oh my god, I'm touching her. **

"No, yeah, I mean" Oh my god she's touching me. Oh get a grip, she seems to be nice to people in general don't read too much into it. Breathe and answer her you idiot. "I think I need sleep." She's still touching my hand, maybe I should hold her hand. Yeah I'm going for it. "You seem like you need a good night of sleep too." Smooth. Emily was now holding JJ's hand and the blonde was trying her best to not freak out.

"Yeah, I haven't slept since the night before you got shot." Emily is holding my hand, fuck, language JJ, she is fragile and looking for comfort. Be a good friend. Hold her hand back.

"You must be exhausted." Emily assumed.

"You must be exhausted as well." JJ returned.

"Maybe we both need to sleep?"

"Yeah that sounds about right." Jennifer said with a smile and let of the brunette's hand making Emily immediately miss the contact, to get up and turn off the lights. "Oh I forgot, Morgan thought you should have this. He brought your go back and your iPod. He also said and I quote 'Princess needs her jams', and Garcia kind of broke into it because they assumed, correctly I guess, that you wouldn't remember your passwords." The blonde said while taking an iPod from her pocked and giving it to Prentiss along with her headphones.

"That's so sweet, and the fact that she has access to all my information is kind of disturbing." Emily said with a chuckle, making JJ laugh.

"Yeah well, she won't use it against you, I promise, and she knows how to keep secrets." **I sincerely hope so. **

"Well, I think I'm gonna listen to some of this music for a while. You should get some sleep."

"Yeah" JJ said while she prepared to sleep on the sofa near the bathroom. "Good night Em." The blonde said drifting off to sleep.

"Good night Jennifer" Emily responded smiling.

The brunette thought it would be interesting to find out what kind of stuff she had on her iPod. She went through the pictures and found lots of pictures of the team together, in bars, clubs, pictures of herself with JJ, some with Derek, some with the other guys, and a girl with a unique sense of style wearing glasses, she could only assume the woman was Garcia. Reid playing darts, JJ playing darts, Garcia apologizing to a guy that had a dart on his shoulder. Lots of pictures of a cat that she hoped it was hers, because it would be pathetic if it wasn't. Then she found something that caught her attention. It was a picture of her and JJ, just like many others, except that it wasn't. In this specific picture, JJ was looking at the camera and Emily had her face turned to JJ's, while the girl was smiling at the camera, Emily was smiling at the girl, and anyone could recognize the look in her eyes.

Emily was in love with JJ. She didn't remember. But she knew for sure. That last photo was the proof that she needed. After going through all of the pictures she decided to listen to music and try to sleep. Once she opened the music app there were lots of playlists, apparently she was organized. One playlist stood out. JJ. She tapped on the playlist, put the first song on the list to play and locked the iPod.

_Should I fall out of love, my fire in the light to chase a feather in the wind__ w__ithin the glow that weaves a cloak of delight__ t__here moves a thread that has no end. _

_**Yeah that's kind of depressing, let's try another one**__**. **___

_Standing there I've been watching you__all alone your face says it all__d__esperately I need to talk to you_

_**Ok… Let's try shuffle all because this is sad.**_

_I can't fight this feeling any longer, and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow, what started out as friendship has grown stronger… _

_**Maybe I should try another playlist… **_With that Emily put on the 'Good night' playlist on her iPod and drifted off to sleep with JJ on her mind. She could only hope that her dreams were as sweet as JJ's smile.

Hey, this one was a bit short, hope y'all enjoyed if you made it through the end. Thanks for reading

The songs are:

All my love – Led Zeppelin

Am I in love – Asia

Can't fight this feeling – REO Speedwagon

_**REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE **_


End file.
